


Awkward Moments

by 1000014



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick thing written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

Everyone who thinks Ren-kun is the quiet, shy type hasn't ever really met him. Well, I understand for this moment we had drank a bit of "wine" so he was a lot more mouthy (I use that term..appropriately) but I was honestly not expecting a customer that late at night.

Really though, I had been working on a rather complex mask for an individual, Yomo bursting in a little tipsy going on about how Itori had given him this drink and that he wanted to share it with me and how he loves my company and ramble ramble...

I'm digressing a little, but he is a cute drunk. I indulged myself, I was sketching out the plans you see, so it wasn't the most heavy duty work. He was saying how much he loves me, and god knows I love him too, but I didn't really expect him to flomp under the desk I was working at and start rubbing at my groin. Even for him that was forward. So was the unzipping of my jeans. And him pulling my now semi hard dick out.

My toes curled as he gently placed his mouth around it. I really wasn't expecting anything, and I dare say Itori told him I've maybe been working too hard recently and I need to have some down time. This was his way of chilling me out; ok I can't complain. Every time we do even something slightly erotic my heart races. Just thinking about it makes me want him here.

By this time I was completely stiff in his mouth. He was taking me all in, I almost felt as if I could come every time he slid down. I bit into my lip-ring, my pencil shakily sketching the design, my whole body started to tremble. That is of course until we realised he left the door open. It wasn't unusual to get ghouls coming in late at night to order masks, it was a safer time to be around really. We both froze as the ghoul entered the shop, politely of course and asked about masks.

Now, Ren by this moment had not actually removed his mouth from my erection, which wasn't really making anything easy. I made an odd noise as the customer asked the price, and correcting myself quickly I coughed to hide anything I could. The customer asked to see one of the masks from the wall. I had to tell him he'd have to get it down himself, as (coming up with worst excuses here) I had hurt my leg earlier on and hadn't healed properly yet and..well it was a terrible excuse.

Ren could tell. He could tell I was trying to be subtle. The little shit started slowly and quietly moving his mouth up and down again. I swallowed hard. My voice cracked as I chatted with the customer as he decided to buy. I could feel Ren's strong hands slide over my legs as he sucked harder. I had to tell him to leave the cash on the desk, but he was so chatty, most awkward timing. Ren wasn't about to stop either, and I had to use a lot of willpower to not erupt inside his mouth and shout out a load of profanities. I am no face. I should be good at this.

I swear as soon as the customer was out that door I couldn't stop myself. I felt my body jolt as I exploded down his throat. The perv lapped at me as I lay back on the chair panting.

"What the hell was that, Ren?!"

"I didn't want to stop."

"No shit..."

I wasn't really angry at him of course. I mean, I felt great, he enjoyed it, customer was none the wiser. Ok, I had broken my pencil as I looked down at the design without realising.

"Ren, I swear I am gonna fuck you so hard tonight for this"

Or was that his plan all along?


End file.
